Die zahlreichen Gründe warum Harry Potter Luna Lovegood liebt
by philippii
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Anekdoten aus dem Leben des wohl seltsamsten Pärchens im Universum. Mit Harry als Gebieter des Todes und einer buchgetreuen Luna.
1. Erste Anekdote: Der Antrag

Vor ein paar Monaten bin ich über einen Autoren gestoßen, der erst vor kurzem begann Geschichten hochzuladen. Schon seine erste Geschichte hat mein Interesse geweckt. Dieses Meisterwerk ließ mich vor Glück weinen.

* * *

 **Die zahlreichen Gründe warum Harry Potter Luna Lovegood liebt**  
von  
 **MazerRick**  
aus dem Englischen übersetzt von  
 **philippii.**  
betagelesen von  
 **Laleliilolu**

 **Erste Anekdote: Der Antrag**

Harry machte mit Leichtigkeit den blonden Haarschopf im Gedränge der Erstklässler aus. Ihr Anblick alleine brachte sein Herz beinahe zum Stillstand, was, selbst wenn es das tatsächlich täte, nicht wirklich eine Rolle spielen würde – schließlich ging er nun schon zum fünften Mal in die zweite Klasse. Gebieter des Todes zu sein, war eine Bestimmung, die sehr viel Zeit raubte, doch von dieser hatte er ja, dank seiner Unsterblichkeit, reichlich. Alle paar Jahrhunderte würde er sich im Schrank unter der Treppe wiederfinden – in diesem grässlichen Haus in Little Whinging.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er manchmal sein altes Leben erneut durchleben musste. Üblicherweise wachte er in einer ihm vollkommen fremden Realität auf; in einer anderen Zeit und einer anderen Welt. Obwohl das zuweilen verwirrend war, wurden ihm die endlosen Jahre dadurch nur selten langweilig. Sein erstes Leben war das einzige, in das Harry je wiederkehrte. Nicht, dass alles haargenau, wie beim ersten Mal passierte. Mitnichten, hier und da gab es leichte Abweichungen. Die Sache in seinem dritten Leben, in dem Dumbledore ein Dinosaurier war, ohne dass es jemandem seltsam vorkam, war bloß der widersinnigste Unterschied zur ursprünglichen Zeitleiste.

Eines, auf das Harry immer achtete war, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu seiner Frau zu halten. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht wie in der ursprünglichen Zeitleiste gemobbt wurde, doch das war so ziemlich alles, was er in Bezug auf sie unternahm. Natürlich wollte er Dinge mit ihr machen. Sie in seinen Armen halten, sie küssen und… nun, vermutlich nicht mehr, zumindest bis sie etwas älter war, schließlich war aus seiner Sicht selbst Dumbledore ein Kind. Allein der Gedanke sich auf eine romantische Beziehung mit Luna einzulassen, erschien ihm, selbst zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie schon Volljährig war, mehr als bedenklich. Nicht dass das je passieren würde. Harry würde es nicht erlauben. Er konnte sie nicht schon wieder verlieren. Und trotzdem; noch während er über seine Möglichkeiten sinnierte, haftete sein Blick ohne Unterbrechung auf dem blonden Mädchen.

Luna starrte mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu der verzauberten Decke hoch. Sie war einfach perfekt. Harry musste schmunzeln als er die Eicheln, die sie als Ohrringe trug, und die um ihren Hals hängende Kette aus funkelnden, vielfarbigen Murmeln, bemerkte. Ihr Name wurde aufgerufen und das blonde Mädchen hopste voll Frohsinn zum Sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn auf. Nach wenigen Momenten rief das alte Relikt:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Das Wort hallte durch die große Halle und ließ Harry vor Sprachlosigkeit an seinem Platz erstarren, während die anderen Löwen, wie es die Tradition befahl, klatschend das neue Mitglied in Empfang nahmen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und als er in ihre herrlich silbernen Augen sah, wusste Harry, dass er geliefert war. Der Gebieter des Todes stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, die alternativen Universen, die es an sich hatten seine Pläne andauernd zu vereiteln, verfluchend.

„Na Toll. Wir bekommen Loony Lovegood", murrte Ron mit vollem Mund. Hermine tadelte den jungen Rotschopf, doch Harry nahm es gar nicht zur Kenntnis.

Er blickte ein weiteres Mal zu seiner Frau und fasste seinen Entschluss. Er konnte sie nicht wieder ignorieren. Klar, gezwungen zu sein, ohne sie in das nächste Leben überzugehen, war schmerzhaft, aber wenn es ihn schon um den Verstand brachte, die Person, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, zu ignorieren, wenn sie sich bloß im selben Raum befand, was würde erst geschehen, wenn sie regelmäßig am selben Tisch wie er aß?

Nachdem das Geschirr von den Tischen verschwunden war und Dumbledore seine Schüler ins Bett geschickt hatte, überlegte Harry noch immer verzweifelt, wie er ein erstes Gespräch mit Luna angehen sollte. Direkt vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wartete er das Ende von McGonnagals Rede an die Erstklässler ab und als sie schlussendlich gegangen war, gelang es Harry Luna beiseitezunehmen, bevor diese hoch in ihren Schlafsaal verschwand. Einige der anderen Schüler blickten neugierig in ihre Richtung, doch niemand war wirklich an dem Paar interessiert. Das blonde Mädchen sah, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, zu ihm auf und Harry schluckte nervös – eine Reaktion, die ihr sanfter Blick hervorrief. Lunas Augen schienen wie Monde und Harrys Verstand setzte aus.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. Harry bemerkte, dass er noch immer einen Arm um sie hatte und zog ihn hastig zurück. „Ich bin Luna Lovegood."

„Ja", hauchte er. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und verlor sich in ihren wunderschönen Augen, doch schon einen Herzschlag später wurde er rot und fuhr unbeholfen fort. „Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter."

„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry Harry Potter", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, einfach nur Harry."

„Oh. Tut mir leid. Du willst also einfach nur Harry genannt werden?"

„Nein, wieder falsch." Er seufzte. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter.

„Du hast eine komische Art dich vorzustellen, Harry Potter."

„Kann sein." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und begann leise zu lachen; Luna stimmte ein. Er konnte nicht anders. Das ganze Gespräch war einfach so Lunamäßig. Es war verblüffend, wie eine einfache Unterhaltung mit ihr all die Erfahrung, die er in den vielen Jahren gesammelt hatte, verschwinden ließ – als würde ihre Gegenwart ihn wieder zu einem Kind werden lassen. Sein Herz sehnte sich nach ihr und ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er sie brauchte – wie sehr er sie vermisste. Als er merkte, wie erschreckend nahe Luna vor ihm stand, kehrten Harrys Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Du bist komisch", stellte Luna überzeugt fest. Er hätte fast aufgelacht, so abstrus war ihre Aussage. Harry versuchte das Gespräch fortzuführen, doch er hatte abermals die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren.

„Hm?", war das Einzige, was er herausbrachte. Na toll. Er war sozusagen die Inkarnation des Todes – tausende von Jahren alt – und er schaffte es nicht einmal einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, während er mit einer Elfjährigen redete.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, „Die Nargel schaudern sich vor dir."

„Da sind sie nicht die Einzigen."

„Wer bist du?"

„Das habe ich dir schon gesagt."

„Was bist du?"

„Schwer zu erklären", antwortete Harry.

Luna nickte, als würde das erklären, warum die unsichtbaren Wesen scheinbar extreme Angst vor ihm hatten.

„Ich sollte mich in die Heia begeben. Gute Nacht Harry Potter."

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und tapste in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Noch war nichts verloren. Wenn er vernünftig handeln würde, wäre dies die einzige belangreiche Unterhaltung gewesen, die er in diesem Leben mit Luna gehabt hätte – doch das sollte nicht eintreffen. Seine kurzen Beine liefen schon, noch bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschieden hatte, dem Mädchen hinterher. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und stoppte sie. Luna wartete, bis Harry ausgeklügelt hatte, was genau er sagen wollte. Ihre Geduld wusste er zu schätzen, da er, um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung hatte wie er die Situation erklären sollte.

„Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, bevor du schlafen gehst."

„Was gibt es?"

„Naja", begann er, „hat dir dein Vater von den Heiligtümern des Todes erzählt?"

„Du meinst die, aus den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden? Daddy glaubt, dass es sie wirklich gibt."

„Es gibt sie", bestätigte Harry.

„Wie schön!", rief Luna begeistert aus. „Ich werde es ihm sofort schreiben. Er wird so glücklich sein, das zu hören." Sie versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen, doch Harry versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Das war noch nicht alles", erklärte er. „Die Heiligtümer des Todes gibt es wirklich, und ich habe sie alle gefunden."

„Heißt das, du bist der Gebieter des Todes?"

„Sozusagen?"

„Jetzt weiß ich, wieso die Nargel dir aus dem Weg gehen!"

„Kann sein…", antwortete Harry unbestimmt. Das Gespräch ging nicht in die erhoffte Richtung. Nicht dass er wirklich wusste, was er sich erhofft hatte.

„Faszinierend! Hast du irgendwelche todischen Spezialfähigkeiten?"

„Ich kann meinen Kopf abnehmen und damit jonglieren", meinte Harry trocken. Lunas Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und sie beugte sich näher zu ihm, um ihn besser beäugen zu können.

„Wirklich? Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

„Das war nur ein Scherz", klärte Harry sie lachend auf.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir." Luna biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Man kann nicht wirklich mit nur einem Kopf jonglieren. Wir werden dir einen zweiten besorgen müssen. Kannst du dir einen wachsen lassen?"

„Nein", antwortete er glucksend.

„Oh, wie schade." In Lunas Gesicht zeichnete sich wahre Enttäuschung ab.

„Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest – etwas was mit dem Titel ,Gebieter des Todesʻ zusammenhängt." Er seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich bin alt. Sehr alt."

„Bist du dreizehn? Haben sie letztes Jahr vergessen dir deinen Hogwartsbrief zu schicken?"

„Nein." Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich bin ein paar tausend Jahre alt. Inzwischen kann ich nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie alt genau ich wirklich bin. Als Gebieter des Todes kann ich nicht sterben, was auch immer der Grund dafür ist. Naja… das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich sterbe schon, aber ich bleibe nicht tot; ich ziehe in ein anderes Leben weiter. Manchmal finde ich mich in einer komplett anderen Zeit, auf der anderen Seite des Universums wieder. Ab und zu aber, lande ich wieder hier. In meinem ersten Leben waren wir Freunde. Irgendwann haben wir begonnen miteinander auszugehen und… naja, schließlich haben wir geheiratet."

Den letzten Satz sagte er in leiser und nervöser Stimme. Er nahm Lunas Hand in die seinige und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich will dir keine Angst machen und ich werde dich nie zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst", versicherte Harry ihr flüsternd. „Ich vermisse dich einfach, Luna. So richtig."

„Wir waren verheiratet?"

„Ja, wir waren verheiratet. Sogar für etwas mehr als ein Jahrhundert", bestätigte er.

„OK", sagte sie nickend. „Du machst mir also einen Antrag?"

„Was?"

„Nicht? Dann bleibt es wohl an mir hängen. An einen Verlobungsring habe ich aber beim packen nicht gedacht… Oh! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich habe das hier." Luna fasste in ihre Tasche und holte einen farbenfrohen Plastikring hervor. „Muggel lassen die spannendsten Dinge herumliegen. Also, Harry Harry Potter, einfach nur Harry, Harry Potter: Willst du mich heiraten?"

Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem Plastikspielzeug hinab, das ihm entgegengestreckt wurde, und dann zurück zu Luna. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet; er war sprachlos. Er nahm seine billige Brille ab und wischte sich die Träne weg, die sich im Winkel seines rechten Auges zu bilden begonnen hatte, denn er würde jetzt verdammt nochmal nicht weinen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Ring nahm und ihn an seinen Finger steckte. Kurz noch blieb sein Blick auf ihm haften, dann grinste er Luna an, die das Lächeln erwiderte. Ein paar Tropfen Wasser rannen ihm übers Gesicht und verschwanden in seiner Robe, was natürlich daran lag, dass die Decke undicht war.

„Ja", sagte er euphorisch und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde dich heiraten."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde Papa schreiben, dass er unsere Hochzeit vorbereiten muss."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und hopste davon. Harry schniefte und merkte, dass er es sich nicht helfen konnte wie besessen zu grinsen. Sanft über die Plastikoberfläche des Ringes streichend, starrte er Luna nach, die eben die Treppe hoch verschwand.

Merlin, er liebte dieses Mädchen.

Harry seufzte beseelt und kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal ein. Ron blickte zu ihm auf, als er eintrat und hob eine Augenbraue. Harry ignorierte den verwirrten Blick der die Züge seines Freundes zierte und machte sich – permanent lächelnd – bettfertig. Der Rotschopf wurde wohl neugierig, als das Grinsen nach mehreren Minuten noch immer in Harrys Gesicht klebte, denn er fragte:

„Wieso so gut drauf?"

„Ach, nichts", kicherte, _kicherte_ [!] der Gebieter des Todes. „Ich habe mich nur eben mit Luna Lovegood verlobt."

* * *

TN.: An jene, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben: dies ist eine Oneshotsammlung, ich kann jedoch nicht abschätzen, wie regelmäßig die Kapitel kommen werden, da MazerRick erst zwei weitere Kapitel geschrieben hat. Ich habe vor weitere Kapitel zu übersetzen (das nächste ist schon in Arbeit) werde aber vermutlich die (meines Erachtens) nicht so gut gelungenen überspringen.

Besten Dank an meine Beta Laleliilolu!


	2. Zweite Anekdote: Der Mistelzweig

TN.: Diese Geschichte ist bis vor kurzem (und über ein Monat lang) von über 10% aller Aufrufe abonniert gewesen, etwas, das mir noch nie zuvor passiert ist. Ich möchte mich hiermit also bei allen bedanken, durch die dieser (sehr motivierende) persönliche Erfolg zustandegekommen ist. Ganz besonderer Dank gilt natürlich den Personen, die mir Reviews hinterlassen haben und meiner treuen Beta Laleliilolu.

* * *

 **Zweite Anekdote: Der Mistelzweig**

Harry eilte mit einem recht gestressten Gesichtsausdruck durch den langen Gang. Der Achtklässler war zu spät für die erste Einheit, Verwandlung. Wieder einmal. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, schaffte er es, seitdem er nun wieder Hogwarts besuchte, nicht zu einer vernünftigen Zeit aufzustehen. Neben dem Fakt, dass er dauernd verschlief, lief das Jahr jedoch ziemlich gut. Es war schon fast Weihnachten und er war noch nicht gezwungen gewesen den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen, wenn man die Kontrolluntersuchung nicht zählte, die Madam Pomfrey, übervorsichtig wie sie war, durchgeführt hatte. Voldemort war tot, es war also wahrscheinlich, dass das beinahe schon zur Gewohnheit gewordene Jahresabschlussabenteuer dieses Mal ausfallen würde; was er nie laut aussprechen würde, schließlich wollte er sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Sein Pünktlichkeitsproblem war wirklich das Einzige und obwohl es kein großes Thema war, befand er es, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihn noch letztes Jahr schon das Knacksen eines Astes aufschrecken lassen hatte, doch mehr als merkwürdig.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich der Gedanken über ihren viel zu langen und strapazierenden Campingausflugs zu entledigen. Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle, ob er pünktlich kam, oder nicht. Professor McGonagall war Schulleiterin geworden und der neue Verwandlungslehrer würde ihm wohl ein Ohnegleichen geben, wenn er ihn bloß darum bat. Doch er hasste es seine Berühmtheit zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

Wenn er es schlussendlich ins Klassenzimmer geschafft hatte, würde er Ron eine klatschen. Der rothaarige Zauberer meinte, Harry hätte sich die Ruhe verdient, doch, wenn er bloß herumsitzen und sich ausruhen wollte, hätte er gleich zuhause bleiben können. Zu den Dursleys wäre er natürlich nie im Leben zurückgegangen und das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war ihm ohnehin zu düster. Trotzdem hätte es keinen Sinn gemacht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren um sein siebtes Jahr nachzuholen, wenn er Einheit um Einheit verschlief.

In seiner Eile hätte Harry fast die blonde Hexe übersehen, die alleine im Gang stand. Bloß aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte er ihre Gestalt und nickte ihr zum Gruße zu.

„Hallo Luna", sagte er schnell.

„Guten Morgen, Harry Potter", erwiderte die Ravenclaw beschwingt.

Harry hetzte an ihr vorbei und schaute durch ein Fenster zu der großen Uhr, die über den Innenhof wachte. Leise fluchte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie spät es wirklich war. Er sollte sich sputen. Der grünäugige Zauberer beschleunigte seine Schritte noch weiter und flog richtiggehend um die nächste Ecke. Professor Jackson kontrollierte nie die Anwesenheit und da die siebte und achte Klasse sowieso zusammengelegt worden war, würde der Mann es vielleicht nicht einmal bemerken, wenn er sich nur leise genug ins Klassenzimmer und an einen freien Platz stahl. Er könnte die Tür einen Spalt öffnen und warten, bis sein Lehrer etwas an die Tafel schrieb, und dann…

Abrupt blieb er stehen und sein Kopf schnellte herum. Im Normallfall hätte er nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, wenn Luna in einem menschenleeren Korridor stand und Löcher in die Luft starrte, doch auch sie sollte in Verwandlung sein. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke; Luna stand noch an genau derselben Stelle, wie einen Moment zuvor. Sein Blick wanderte höher und höher, und landete schließlich auf dem Mistelzweig, der vom Gewölbe herabhing. Er seufzte.

Er war froh, dass George wieder Freude am Streichespielen fand, doch die verzauberten Pflanzen, die er irgendwie in die Schule geschmuggelt hatte, begannen langsam zu nerven, nachdem ihr anfänglicher Reiz verlorengegangen war. Zum Glück hatte Harry es bisher geschafft die Mistelzweige zu vermeiden, welche alle, die sie passierten, an der Stelle festfroren, bis sie geküsst wurden. So wurden auch dieses Jahr seine Überlebenskünste auf die Probe gestellt, denn ein nicht geringer Anteil seiner Mitschülerinnen blickte ihn mit hungrigen Augen an, wann immer er in die Nähe eines Zweiges kam. Er war schon kurz davor dem älteren Weasley eine Eule zu schicken, um ihn zu bitten die verdammten Pflanzen zu entfernen. Harry hatte es satt gezwungen zu sein das Schloss zu durchqueren, als wäre es ein Minenfeld und er wusste, dass es den restlichen Schülern und dem Lehrkörper ebenso erging.

Seltsamerweise schien sich die Ravenclaw nicht wirklich an ihrer misslichen Lage zu stören – diesen Eindruck hatte zumindest ihr heiterer Gruß erweckt – was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er sie einfach mitten im Gang stehen lassen würde. Harry ging zu Luna zurück, trat um sie herum und kam vor ihr zum Stehen. Diese legte ihren Kopf schief und blickte neugierig zu ihm auf. Da bemerkte Harry, dass sie ihre Wangen aufgeblasen hatte und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hältst den Atem an?"

Sie nickte.

„Warum denn das?"

Luna atmete aus und schnappte nach Luft. „Ich übe."

„Du übst? Wofür?", fragte Harry nach.

„Daddy glaubt, dass ein Schwarm an Blubbernder Isoliten im Tümpel bei unserem Haus lebt", erklärte sie. „In den Ferien werden wir hinabtauchen und versuchen sie zu finden."

„Ihr wollt mitten im Winter schwimmen gehen?"

„Natürlich. Über den Sommer ziehen sie schließlich nach Norden."

„Natürlich", stimmte Harry in sich hineinlachend zu.

„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass dich das Migrationsverhalten von magischen Flugamphibien interessiert", bemerkte Luna. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Naja…", begann er unbehaglich, fand aber plötzlich seine Stimme nicht mehr.

Er könnte sich die Haare ausreißen. Er war schließlich nicht irgendein Dreizehnjähriger, der im Begriff war seinen ersten Kuss zu initiieren. Er musste nur kurz einer Freundin einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen drücken um sie aus ihrer Lage zu befreien.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest zum Unterricht gehen."

„Jepp, aber du musst doch auch hin, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Luna und nickte, „aber ich kann nicht."

„Das ist mir bewusst." Harry rieb sich, ihren Blick ausweichend, den Hals. „Ich werde dich einfach möglichst schnell befreien, damit die Nargel dich nicht weiter belästigen können."

„Nargel leben nicht in Mistelzweigen, Dummerchen. Die Blätter sind sogar hochgiftig für sie", kicherte das Mädchen.

„Was?", rief Harry verwirrt aus. „Hast du mir nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie in Mistelzweigen leben?"

„Ach, daran erinnerst du dich?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich habe gelogen. Du wolltest mich nicht küssen, hättest aber Gewissensbisse gehabt, weil du so abrupt von mir weggesprungen bist, also habe ich dich angelogen."

„Jaaa… das… 'tschuldigung… dafür." Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten; Luna kicherte bloß.

„Siehst du? Du machst dir zuviele Sorgen Harry Potter. Es ist nichts dabei jemanden nicht küssen zu wollen."

„Kann sein", meinte Harry. „Ich bin aber irgendwie verwundert, dass du wegen etwas gelogen hast, nur um mich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

„Ja, das bin ich auch gewesen", gab Luna zu. „Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich jemand anderem zuliebe gelogen habe. Einem Freund zuliebe. Es hat sich seltsam angefühlt."

„Ich bin vermutlich einfach deine Unverblümtheit gewohnt." Er lachte auf.

„Apropos: Du hast da etwas zwischen den Zähnen."

„Was?", rief Harry und verdeckte, bevor er fortfuhr, seinen Mund mit der Hand. „Warum hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt?"

„Hm? Ach, ich vergesse immer, dass manche Leute sich um solche Kleinigkeiten scheren."

Harry versuchte den Störenfried mit der Zunge zu lösen und schluckte ihn hinunter. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich fast so zum Unterricht gegangen wäre."

„Ja, es war gut, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Es war kaum zu übersehen."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Naja…" Luna begutachtete ihn einen Moment. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade erst aufgestanden."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry seufzend. „Ich hab' verschlafen."

„Wir sind schon ziemlich spät dran, was?"

„Jepp. Das sind wir", stimmte Harry zu.

Einen Moment lang sprach keiner der beiden. Luna schien sich selbst in dieser peinlichen Stille vollkommen wohl zu fühlen. Sie sah einfach mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Harry auf. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beugte sich nach vorne, bevor er zu viel darüber nachzudenken begann, was er tat.

Es funkte nicht zwischen ihnen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, noch rollte eine Welle der Leidenschaft durch ihre Körper. Es fühlte sich einfach… richtig an. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm und er konnte einen Hauch von Kirsche auf ihnen schmecken. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen die ihrigen. Kurz spannte sich Lunas Körper an, doch dann begann sie den Kuss eifrig zu erwidern. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, was genau da zwischen ihnen geschah, war sich aber auch im Klaren, dass dieser Moment, wenn es nach ihm ginge, nie enden würde. Im Gegenteil. Luna schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er fühlte wie sie zu Lächeln begann und konnte nicht anders, als es ihr gleichzutun.

Irgendwann aber, lösten sie sich voneinander; beide etwas außer Atem. Und erst da öffnete Harry seine Augen und betrachtete die Ravenclaw. Sie hatte ein altes Paar weißer Turnschuhe an, die Schnürsenkel bei beiden offen. Rot-orange gestreifte Socken waren bis zu ihren Knien hochgezogen und wurden von einem lila Rock mit gelben Sternen abgelöst. Sie trug einen langärmeligen Pullover und ein sonderbar aussehendes Amulett hing um ihren Hals. In ihrem linken Ohr trug sie eine einsame Perle und Harry fragte sich, ob sie die andere verloren hatte, wusste aber, dass es genauso gut Absicht sein konnte. Luna lächelte ihn noch immer an und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihr Lächeln wirklich mochte; vor allem, wenn es ihm galt. Ihre Lider hingen leicht über ihre sanften grauen Augen und eine seltsame Haarnadel hielt ihre blonden Haare von ihrem Gesicht fern. Luna mochte nicht im traditionellen Sinne als attraktiv gelten, doch Harry konnte nicht anders als sich von der sonderbaren Schönheit dieser Hexe bezaubern zu lassen.

Luna machte einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse. Sie seufzte erleichtert und blickte wieder zu Harry.

„Vielen Dank. Es wurde langsam ziemlich öde, auch wenn Mistelzweige eine gute Nargelabwehr sind." Nachdenklich blickte sie hoch. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Schmuckstück daraus basteln."

Die blonde Hexe wandte sich ab und begann sich eben sprunghaft auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu machen, doch Harry hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück, worauf sie sich ihm abermals zuwandte.

„Luna", begann er – seine Wangen waren von einem leichten Rotton geschmückt – im Versuch einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden. „Nächste Woche dürfen wir ja noch Hogsmeade. Hättest du… Hättest du vielleicht Lust mit mir hinzugehen?"

„Ich gehe doch ohnehin jedes Mal mit dir und den anderen nach Hogsmeade."

„Ich weiß." Harry seufzte. „Ich meinte, ob du vielleicht _mit mir_ hingehen willst."

„Ooooh", flüsterte Luna und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „OK. Sehr gerne. Ich glaube das würde mir gefallen."

Harry lächelte und wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen. Doch seine Füße waren wie am Boden festgefroren. Er schaute auf und seufzte. Luna kicherte, trat näher und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Von der nervigen Pflanze wegtretend konnte man leise Flüche aus seinem Mund vernehmen und Luna brach vollständig in Gelächter aus.

„Wir sind wirklich ziemlich verspätet!", bemerkte sie.

„Jepp", bestätigte Harry nickend. „Es macht aber glaube ich kaum einen Unterschied. Ich könnte das ganze Schloss in Schutt und Asche legen und Professor Jackson würde nichts weiter tun, als mich verwarnen."

„Das wäre aber illegal", entgegnete Luna kichernd und begann ihren Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer; doch nicht bevor sie ihre Hand in Harrys gelegt hatte. Errötend knuffte dieser sie und ließ sich von ihr führen – zufrieden ihr zu folgen, wohin auch immer sie ging.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der neue Verwandlungslehrer krank war. Schulleiterin McGonagall, die ihn vertrat, erwartete die beiden mit strengem Blick. Sie schürzte die Lippen und ließ die Kriegshelden nachsitzen.

Keiner der beiden schien sich daran zu stören.


End file.
